Our earlier patent applications relate to small arms, mortars and large bore rounds and the like and this invention relates to rounds for such weapons.
Trials of a handgun according to aspects of our earlier patent applications have indicated that the two-part small caliber projectiles have a tendency to separate in flight especially when they tumble. In one aspect this invention aims to provide a suitable projectile assembly in which the parts remain intact as a streamlined projectile during passage to a target.